leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Vitios/Map Concept - Pulsefire Laboratories
Pulsfire Laboratories 3v3 King of the Hill TL;DR 3v3 King of the Hill in an enclosed, small space. Powerful neutral monsters, activatable point control. New store for cheaper items. Pulsefire Labs is a small, fast king of the hill style map set in an enclosed laboratory. It consists of 3 lanes, each leading from the summoner platforms to the capture point in the center. The top and bottom lanes each have Sentinals, which are neutral monsters that can be slain to gain powerful buffs. In the top center lies the main terminal, which can be acessed to gain point control. Below the point lies the Mass Fabricator, a place where cheaper items may be purchased. A team wins if they can hold the capture point for 2 minutes, or if they are in control of the point when the match ends. Matches last 15 minutes (Can be changed when creating a custom game). There are no minions, inhibitors, towers, or nexuses. The capture point is a large, powerful relic in the center of the laboratory. It is always visible to both teams. If a friendly champion stands on the point, your team will begin to capture it. Your team must have a member standing on the point to capture it. Your team must be on the point for 1 minute to capture it. If an enemy is on the point while you control it and no member of your team is on it, the enemy will slowly begin to neutralize it, and then capture it for their team. It takes 15 seconds to neutralize. If members of both teams are on the point, the team with the most members on the point will begin to capture it. If both teams have an equal amount of members on the point, the point will not be captured by either side. If a team kills an enemy while both the killer and the killed are on the point, it is instantly captured for the killer's team. The Sentinals are powerful, robotic guardians of the lab. There is a Sentinal post in each corner of the map. Each Sentinal post has 2 Sentinals. When attacked by a player, the Sentinals in the Sentinal post will activate, and begin attack nearby players. The Sentinals are very strong, and have ranged attacks that slow targets. In addition, the Sentinals can use an AoE stun ability. Killing both sentinals in a Sentinal post will award every member of your team with gold as well as a buff. This buff lasts 2 minutes, and grants ability power, attack damage, and movement speed. Sentinal posts take 3 minutes to respawn, so it is possible to always have the Sentinal buff. If the game gets down to 3 minutes remaining, the Sentinals will begin to patrol the lanes, hunting down players until killed. After this, they will not respawn. The Main Terminal is located at the top center of the map, and when captured grants map control power to the capturing team. To capture the Main Terminal, a champion must channel next to it for 5 seconds. This is canceled by taking damage, casting, attacking, or moving. Once captured, the Main Terminal grants global vision for the capturing team for 2 seconds. The Terminal will also lock the capture point for 10 seconds, making it impossible for the enemy team to neutralize or capture it until the effect has ended. The Main Terminal will also disable the use of the Mass Fabricator for 30 seconds. This will not cancel items that are still being produced. The Main Terminal can be used once every 30 seconds. It will glow when usable, and be dim when on cooldown. Both teams will be alerted when the Main Terminal is used or is off cooldown. The Mass Fabricator is located at the bottom center of the map, and allows players to get cheaper items. To acess the Mass Fabricator, stand next to it and right-click it. This will open the shop interface, but with a small box at the bottom. All items will cost 50% less when using the Mass Fabricator. However, the Mass Fabricator takes time to produce items. When a player purchases an item from the Mass Fabricator, the player will not be able to take the item right away; they must wait for the item to be produced. The time it takes to produce an item is equal to the total cost divided by 10. It may be much faster to buy the components of an expensive item and then use the Mass Fabricator to combine them. When the item is done being produced, the player who purchased the item will be alerted and will be able to take the item. It may also be cheaper to build the item using only the Mass Fabricator, but it will also take much longer. Champions start at level 6, with 975 gold. Champions gain gold and experience every second. Respawn time is always 10 seconds. Runes and Masteries are disabled on this map. Banned summoner spells are Garrison, Promote, Barrier, and Teleport. Map unique summoner spell is "Lockdown", which prevents the capture point from being neutralized or captured for 5 seconds, and knocks all enemies on the capture point off of it. 4 minute cooldown. Category:Blog posts